La Búsqueda de los Doce Objetos del Zodiaco Chino
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Shigure es demandado y gracias a esto la familia Souma esta a punto de perder la casa, el auto y todo... La única forma de salvar todo es que Kyo, Tooru y Yuki encuentre a los doce objetos del Zodiaco Chino de los héroes legendarios XD.


**

* * *

**

La Búsqueda de los Doce Objetos del Zodiaco Chino

Por: el Ultimo Rey Dragón

Disclaimer: Como saben estos personajes no son míos, sino de su autora Natsuki Takaya

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

"**La Demanda"**

La casa Souma, en un día típico y cotidiano de domingo, como es costumbre de Kyo Souma, el primero del grupo, conocido por hacer comerciales de comida para gato (Kyo: 8 de cada 10 gatos prefieren WishCat, para tener un cabello tan suave y anaranjado como el mío) era fuerte y colosal aun cuando tenia apariencia de chico anoréxico-bulimico extremo y pesaba mas de lo que aparentaba. Como siempre se encontraba entrenado frente al árbol de la casa...

Kyo gritaba y daba patadas en el aire para después ir contra el árbol (muy al estilo de las películas de karate) con una patada voladora:

-Si Jackie Chan no usa dobles...¡KYO TAMPOCO!-

Y estúpidamente choca contra el árbol de cara...

Status de Kyo después del golpe: XX

Como ven un día típico... Mas aun para un joven llamado Yuki Souma, el segundo integrante de este grupo, un chico callado, tranquilo, fuerte como un roble y eso si... muy inteligente y sabía muchas cosas... maaas de las que se pueden imaginar (y no me explico como diablos terminó en este fic si tiene tanto potencial) Como siempre estaba leyendo uno de esos tantos libros que solían vender en los metros de Tokio, ahora su ojos se posaban en aquel tomo voluptuoso con el lindo titulo: _"Como declarártele a la chica de tus sueños sin trasformarte en un estupido ratón"._

-Me pregunto- dijo el, dejando el libro y observando el techo- ¿qué tiene que ver el queso con declárasele a la chica de mis sueños¿además como esta eso de ir a las fosa de Yusenkyo? Acaso la sinfonía inconclusa ¿siempre estará inconclusa¿por qué cada 8 de 10 gatos prefieren Wishcat¿por qué la gallina cruzo el camino¿qué tiene que ver la caída con la velocidad de reacción ¿cómo consigues a las partes faltantes de Exodia?-

Si un día típico de domingo...

Ahora fijemos nuestros ojos en la cocina... Si podemos ver a un linda chica castaña, de largo cabello suelto esforzándose por hacer el almuerzo, entonces la estufa comenzó a sacar humo, pero ella siempre lista para estas pequeñas eventualidades saco un extinto y lo apago el pequeño incendio que ya es estaba extendiendo hasta las cortinas de la cocina... Si ella es la tercera del grupo... Es muy linda, sincera aunque algo atolondra... Ella es Tooru Honda...

-Si se enteran que casi quemo la casa otra vez me matan- dijo para si misma mientras escondía las cortinas rotas y quemadas.

Si, sin duda otro día pacifico y tranquilo en la cocina de los Souma... Y por ultimo tenemos a Shigure Suoma, un joven siempre pacifico y tranquilo, quien en ese momento recibía tranquilamente y con una gran sonrisa una demanda por una cantidad de dinero difícil de escribir, en el cual se le anunciaba que debía ser pagado o de hecho contrario perdería la casa, la dignidad y todo lo poseyera en este mundo... Si, sin duda un día típico y tranquilo como todos los demás en la casa Souma... OO ¿no?...

_**15 minutos mas tarde...**_

-¡DEMANDA!- gritaron al unisón Tooru, Yuki y Kyo al saber la noticia.

-Si ya se los dije dos veces, no es necesario que griten - comento Shigure ante la sorpresa de ellos.

-Eso quiere decir que nos quitaran la casa- dijo Tooru con los ojos grandes y chillones -Pero ¿como?-

-Bueno dejen que les cuente... Pues había una vez...

_**Flash Back **_

-Me parece un buen proyecto señor Suoma, aunque creo que lo que pide es demasiado... Pero creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo... Claro si esta deacuerdo en firmar unos documentos y dejar como aval una propiedad o algo por el estilo, además he escuchado que eres escritor, así que podría escribir una novela sobre mi y mi novio-

-Donde firmo $$-

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

-Y como me gaste el dinero ññ - explico Shigure con toda la paciencia del mundo como si no fuera el problemas mas grande de sus vidas- en la producción y repartición de mi obra. Que me dejo en la banca rota... Y como con lo que me sobraba decidí ir a las vegas y apostar a ver si de suerte, lograba recuperar el dinero perdido... Pero bueno, uno nunca nace con suerte... Además hacer una novela sobre una sacerdotisa y un shaman involucrados en un torneo que se celebra cada 500 años me pareció algo irreal... (Digo esa chica rubia estaba loca si creía que gastaría mis dotes intelectuales en su novela)... Pues no lo hice... Pero muchachos no se preocupe ayer compre un boleto de la lotería y estoy seguro que es el ganador... Bien vamos checar los números- saco un periódico y comenzó a analizar los números de la lotería- vamos a ver 12, 34, 45, 8, 54, 12... Diablos el ultimo numero es un 1¡maldición! si el 12 fuera un 24 y el 34 un 43, el 8 un 4 y el 12 un 99 y el 1 un 11 habríamos ganado...-

Kyo y Yuki veía a su "casi" y "buen" primo, con una mirada de fría y con una extraña aura de luz roja que rodeaba sus cuerpos...

-Chicos no me mire así OO- dijo nervioso- Tooru diles algo... Tooru ¿por qué estas viendo el mapamundi?-

-Es que quiero ver donde aterrizarás - dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡SHIIIIIIIIIGUREEEEE!- gritaron la tiempo que mandaba a volar a Shigure con un golpe mientras Tooru observaba todo esto con una gota tamaño familiar en la cabeza.

_**Mas tarde... **_

-¡Camina… camina reo! ¬o¬ - dijo Kyo tirando de una soga y Shigure comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

-¿Estamos cerca de la casa de la chica que te presto el dinero Shigure?- pregunto Yuki.

-No me gusta este lugar chicos... Siento que nos observan...- dijo Tooru quien observaba un salón de bolos abandonado.

-Claro ññ - contesto Shigure- ¿Que no sabes que esta es la colonia Funbarioka, Tooru? Me contaron que algunos lugares de esta colonia están malditos y por eso las edificaciones que construyeron ahí se iba a la quiebra, muchas personas han vistos fantasmas de guerreros de hace 600 años y que aquellas colinas se dio un gran enfrenamiento entre aquel que denominaba el Dios de la muerte y de un grupo de ladrones guiados por el alguien llamado **Tokageroh** por una espada conocida como **Haru-same**-

-En serio TT- comento Tooru temblando.

-Callate...¬¬- dijo Yuki quien le soltó un coco a su primo.

-Me las pagarán malditos ÛÛ den gracias de que no ando de humor para dar una buena pelea- comento Shigure entre dientes viendo su cuello y manos atadas.

- si si… pero camina chiguagueño! ¬¬- dijo Kyo quien le daba un tiron...

Pronto encontraron frente una enorme casa con jardín propio. A la entrada, había un cartel que anteriormente decía _"Casa Asakura" _pero que ahora tenia tachado el "Casa" y escrito encima _"Hotel de Aguas Termales"._

-Aquí es OO - señalo Kyo.

-Si --U - dijo Shigure

Ellos entraron dentro de la casa, a nada mas al entrar se encontraba un chico castaño, alto y delgado, con cara de atontado quien vestía ridículamente un mandil amarillo sobre el cual tenia un cartelito que decía **"Yoh" **y trapeaba el vestíbulo mientras silbaba una cancioncita que escuchaba con sus grandes audífonos anaranjados.

-Disculpe... - dijo Tooru.

-"¡Que te... ilumine la eterna luz..!." O- tarareaba la canción el joven de los audífonos sin prestar atención a Tooru.

-Joven... Perdón... Pero estamos buscando a...

-"¡La resurrección...¡El Shaman observa en su justicia vibrar!..." O- continuo cantando y tarareando sin ponerle intención nuevamente a la castaña.

-Oiga me puede hacer caso- dijo Tooru que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-"En el espejo se refleja un perfil... Al verte ahí mi corazón tristeza y rompe... Tu eres algo inalcanzable para mi" O- de nuevo no le hizo caso a la pobre Tooru.

-Creo de debes hablarle tu Shigure ¬¬ - comento Yuki observando a su primo.

-Si la pobre Tooru esta perdiendo la razón...OOU - dijo Kyo quien observaba a Tooru algo desesperada.

En un arranque de falta de paciencia, ella le quita salvajemente los audífonos al joven, este te asusta y comienza a gritar:

-¡Annita que juro que no estaba holgazaneando!- grito mientras se cubría le rostro con las manos como si esperaba un golpe (Tooru: TTU Espero que esa no sea la chica que le presto el dinero a Shigure, parece que es muy mala)(Kyo: OOU)(Yuki: --U patético)(Shigure: oOU Voy a morir).

Después hubo un silencio... Después el joven castaño observo a los cuatro quienes les veía con rareza.

-Perdón por ser tan brusca pero es que no me hacías caso...disculpa pero estamos buscando a la señorita Kyouyama- dijo Tooru quien le devolvía sus audífonos al joven castaño.

-¿Son clientes?-pregunto el joven.

-No, es que queremos hablar con ella sobre un asunto importante- dijo Yuki.

El joven observo mas detenidamente al cuarteto y identifico a uno de ellos...

-Shigure ññ ¿qué onda¿por qué estas amarrado?-dijo el joven.

-Hola Yoh ññ-

-No me digas que ya te cayeron los abogados ññ (ya veo porque Annita tenia planes de hacer una nueva sucursal) No te preocupe ahorita le digo que llegaste- saco un celular de una de las bolsas de su mandil y marco- Hola Flaquita¿adivina quien llego?... No es ninguno de mis estupidos amigos... No, tampoco es mi hermano ya sabes que su llegadas son como el mismo infierno literalmente... No, esta no es una excusa para no hacer mi trabajo, te quiere ver el joven Souma... Si el tipo al que le prestaste el dinero... Si el mismo pero viene acompañado por tres personas mas... Ok ahorita los llevo a la oficina- apago el celular y se dirigió a los presentes- Annita dice que los recibirá en la oficina-

Shigure al escuchar aquella palabras comenzó a temblar, así los cuatro comenzaron a seguir a Yoh hasta la parte de arriba hacia un cuarto que tenia un letrero que decía: "_Administración y ¡Mas vale que sea importante Yoh!" _

-Que buda y todos los santos los protegen- pensó el joven quien observaba a los cuatro. Después toco la puerta y paso, para después salir e indicarles a los cuatro que ya podían pasar

Los cuatro entraron a la oficina y se encontraron con una chica rubia, de unos 20 años, tal vez mas, limándose las uñas, sentada frente a un escritorio que tenia un cartelito que decía _"Anna K. de A."_ y el subtitulo de _"Dueña de todo lo que esta viendo"_. En cuanto los vio entrar, dejo de lado la lima.

-Shigure Souma lo estaba esperando -dijo ella sonriente- creí que no lo vería hasta que tomara acción legal y tomara posesión de su casa, espero que traiga la suma acordada que le preste, pero ¿por qué estas atado, supongo que ustedes son sus primos- observo a Tooru- usted debe ser la linda novia de uno de ellos-

-No.. No.. Como cree eso- dijo ella movimiento los brazos desesperadamente y toda roja.

-Bueno señorita Kyouyama- dijo Yuki serio como siempre y rojo por el comentario - la razón por la cual acompañamos a nuestro primo es que no tiene su dinero-

-¿Tampoco termino el libro?- dijo ella seria.

-No...- contesto Yuki.

-Ya veo no me queda otra mas que apoderarme de su casa... Por lo mientras... Ya que la cantidad que su primo me debe es muy grande (tanto que ni siquiera esa diminuta casa será suficiente para pagarme lo que me debe)-

-Disculpe- pronunció tímidamente Tooru- pero ¿cuento es la suma que le debe Shigure?-

La rubia saco una pluma y escribió la suma en un papelito el cual tomo Tooru

- ¡Madre mía¡Jamás en mi vida había visto tantos ceros en mi vida! OO - dijo ella impactada

-¡Dame eso!- pronuncio Kyo arrebatándole el papel Tooru- OO ¡Dios mío¡Con esto podría contratar Jackie Chan como mi maestro de artes marciales de por vida!-

-OH vamos no puede ser tanto- dijo Yuki quien tomo el papel- OO¡No puede ser¡Eso es mas de lo que vale la casa y todo lo que esta a su alrededor!

- A ver, a ver, quiero ver el pepelin- dijo Yoh quien entraba estúpidamente y tomaba el papel (Anna: ¬¬ ¿no debías estar limpiando el hotel?)(Yoh: Soy chismoso :P)- OO ¿Saben cuantos discos de música me podría comprar con esto¡Con esto me podría comprar todos!-

-Déjame ver eso- dijo Shigure quien le arrebato el papel con las manos aún atadas- ¡Santa madre¡No recuerdo que tuviera tantos ceros --? (creo que tiene uno o dos de mas)!-

Acto seguido... Yuki y Kyo le da un golpe que dejo inconciente y moreteado a Shigure...

-Como ven caballeros es una suma muy grande para poder ser pagada- dijo la rubia quien se paraba y cruzaba las manos -Supongo que ninguno de ustedes, tiene la cantidad suficiente como para pagarme-

-Espéreme un momento- dijo Yuki- la familia Souma tiene una gran fortuna y creo que el líder de la casa Souma pude ayudarnos... Solo permítame hablarle-

Ella confirmo con una sonrisa (Yoh: Su sonrisa me da miedo)(Tooru: A mi también).

-Yoh préstale el celular al joven Souma- ordeno Anna a Yoh quien saco el teléfono de su mandil y se lo dio al Yuki, quien rápidamente marco.

-Si, Akito- dijo al escuchar a alguien mas en la otra línea- ¿cómo que quien soy? soy yo Yuki... Que si hablo por el problema de Shigure... Que ya le habías dado el dinero para que pagara (Shigure: ññ No le dije que fui a las vegas) Pero... Que... Que es nuestro problema... Pero Akito... Bueno.. OO... Bueno...- después se dirigió al Shigure- ¿como que Akito ya te había dado el dinero para que pagaras?-

-Si ya me había dado el dinero- contesto Shigure- ññ pero los intereses había subido mucho (Digo que me fume cuando firme por un interés semanal del 100) así que como les dije con eso me fui a las vegas y demás es historia-

-Historias vas ser tu --# - dijo enfurecido Kyo.

-Chicos... Chicos tranquilos...- pronuncio Tooru quien calmo el ambiente- Señorita Anna ¿no hay alguna otra manera de pagarle?... Digo estoy dispuesta servirle en su hotel si es necesario para que no nos quite la casa-

-Si tiene algún enemigo o alguien que le moleste yo puedo encargarme de el- continuo Kyo quien capto la idea de Tooru- Soy un experto en artes marciales (Yuki: Si como no ¬¬)(Kyo¡Cállate ratoncito! --U )-

-Vamos Annita- le comento Yoh quien intento interceder por ellos- parecen buenos chicos y creo que no tiene a donde ir (Tooru: podríamos vivir en tienda de campaña, yo vivía así antes de conocer a Yuki )(Anna¿En serio?)(Shigure: Si, eso realmente era patético --).

Anna reflexiono un poco la situación, después se dirigió a la ventana... Suspiro, Yoh se acerco a ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de la rubia, ella recostó su cuerpo en el pecho de su prometido (Yoh: Es que es mi novia )(Anna: Cállate ¬¬).

-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo- pronuncio ella observando hacia fuera.

-En darme vacaciones - dijo el ilusionado.

-No, tonto sino en los doce objetos resguardos por los héroes legendarios...- dijo ella enigmáticamente y después observo a nuestro cuarteto muy feliz- creo que hay una forma de arreglarnos... -

_**Al siguiente día...**_

Yuki, Tooru y Kyo estaban en la estación de metros de Tokio, Yuki observaba el mapa mientras Kyo se encargaba de comprar algunos víveres, Tooru se acerba a ellos. Parecía que todo estaba listo. Recordaba que tendría que unos escasos 3 meses y medio para traerle a la señorita Anna lo que ella auto denomino los 12 objetos del zodiaco chino.

_**Flash Back**_

-Para que les puede perdonar aquella cantidad de dinero deben traerme los 12 objetos del Zodiaco Chino- dijo ella observando seriamente a los cuatro- Como mi cuenta es con el señor Shigure, el se quedara en el hotel ayudando a Yoh y escribiendo mi novela (Shigure: No me abandonen chicos TT)... ¿le perece algo justo?...

-Por mi esta bien - dijo Kyo con porte de héroe.

-Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar como sea con tal que no nos quiten nuestro hogar - comento Tooru.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo ... Pero ¿qué son los objetos del zodiaco chino? OO?- pregunto Yuki

-Los objetos del Zodiaco Chino son 12 cosas que tiene que ver con los animales de ese horóscopo y los cuales deseo para mi colección privada, esos objetos pertenecen a los 12 **héroes legendarios**, quienes resguardan tales cosas, así que le perdonare la deuda de su primo si los logran conseguirlos, claro y si también el termina mi novela-

Después ella se acerco al escritorio y saco un viejo papel amarillento, el cual les dio a Tooru y a los otros dos, ellos observaron la lista. Así que tal vez sin ninguna otra razón decidieron traerle a Anna Kyouyama los doce objetos pertenecientes a los héroes legendarios (Tooru: Un autógrafo es un objeto OO?)(Kyo: En la lista hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan para formar parte en el zodiaco chino ¿y el gato? OO)(Yuki: El gato no puede formar parte de 12 horóscopos chinos ¬¬)(Kyo¿quieres pelear ratón? ¬o¬)(Tooru: Muchachos no se pelen O )(Shigure: Si recuerden lo importante es encontrar rápido los objetos del los héroes legendarios para que yo sea libre TT )(Yuki: Shigure tu te vas a quedar por meternos en este problema aun no pudo creer que te hayas gastado esa cantidad de dinero, era demasiado ¿en lo pudiste haber gastado? ¬¬)(Shigure: Bueno las mujeres de hoy son muy exigentes, sabes Yuki, además los robos están a la orden del día si vas tepito por falluca)(Yuki, Tooru y Kyo¿Tepito? OO?)(Shigure: Y como dice la nana golla:_ eso es otra historia_).

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

-Bien Tooru léenos en voz alta los que tenemos que conseguir para no perder la casa- pidió Yuki muy amablemente.

Tooru ajusto su voz para no desafinar, tomo un respiro y comenzo a leer:

-Los Doce objetos del Horoscopo chino que debemos conseguir son los siguientes: _Del **Conejo **una cosa llamada Mokona blanca que es resguardada por un mujer llamada Yuuko_ (Yuki: debe ser una clase de conejo ¿no?)(Kyo: Yuuko, me suena el nombre_), del **Mono** el legendario baculo creciente de un tal Son Goku_ (Kyo: He escuchado que es el hombre mas fuerte del mundo y que incluso sale con Jackie Chan en una película O)(Yuki: Tambien dicen que es un idiota -O-) _de la **Rata** un Pikachu _(Tooru: los pikachus son lindos )(Kyo¿y donde se supone que vamos a traer uno? OO )(Yuki¿ese animal no es un pokémon?) _del **Caballo** la armadura de Pegaso_ (Kyo: Debe ser un tesoro antropológico legendario)(Yuki: Espero que nos toque robar un museo, no quiero ir a la cárcel --U) _del **Perro **lalegendaria espada conocida como el Colmillo de Acero de un tal Inuyasha _(Kyo¿Inuyasha? No se refiere a la leyenda de un demonio mitad hombre OO)(Tooru: Había escuchado que en un tal templo Higurashi podríamos encontrar algo) (Yuki: Yo tenia entendido que esa espada es del periodo Sengoku) _del **Dragón **el autografo de un tal Kamui y todos los Dragones del Cielo _(Tooru: Debe ser un grupo de Rock )(Yuki: Si, sin duda debe ser un grupo de Rock )(Kyo: Yo había escuchado a uno llamado los Dragones de la tierra) _del la **serpiente** un Cobra GT-500 de una tal Rally Vincent _(Tooru: Rally Vincent la famosa caza recompensas , había escuchado que es la mejor investigadora del mundo O) (Kyo¿Y para que quiere su carro? OO)(Yuki: Oye Tooru ¿es mujer no vive en Chicago?)(Tooru: Si )(Yuki: Eso quiere decir que debemos ir a los estados unidos ¬¬)(Tooru: No creo que ella venga)(Kyo: Escuche que Jackie Chan esta filmando su siguiente película en Chicago XD), _del **Jabalí **un cerdito llamado Pchan de una tal Akane Tendo _(Kyo: Tendo me suena a un Dojo)(Yuki: Si a mi también) _del **Gallo** una espada autográfica por un tal Kenshin _(Kyo¿ese no es el gran maestro Samurai? OO) (Yuki: Yo había escuchado que era asesino) (Tooru¿Y que tiene que ver una espada con el signo del gallo?) _del **Toro** un reloj muy extraño de una monja llamada Rossete Christopher _(Yuki¿Monja?) _del **Tigre **una armadura viviente que acompaña al celebre Alquimista Edward Elric _(Yuki: Armadura viviente Oo?)(Kyo: Alquimista Oo?)(Tooru¿me veo mejor con el cabello suelto o con una cola de caballo?) _de la **Oveja **un traje de bontan (como de koala y oso) de la tierra de Fomofu de un tal Sagara Susuke y de una chica muy gritona llamada Kaname _(Kyo: OO ¿qué es un Bontan?)(Yuki: Buena pregunta)(Tooru: Es uno de los personajes de un parque de diversiones al que iba mucho cuando era niña)(Kyo y Yuki: Parque de diversiones OO). Y bien creo que son todos ¿adonde deberíamos de ir?-

-Buena pregunta Tooru- cometo Yuki pensativo.

Los tres observaron el mapa...

-Pues no queda cerca el templo Higurashi...- comento Kyo quien observaba el mapa.

-Aunque también la montaña Paoz (Narrador: Donde vive Goku)- dijo Tooru

-Creo que seria mejor pensar en como encontrar al tal Pikachu (no por nada es de mi signo tenemos mas posibilidades)-

-¿Y si no separamos?- pregunto Kyo.

-Pero no podemos dejar solita a Tooru... Que tal si le pasa algo, por tal motivo me sacrificaré y la acompañare- dijo Yuki muy noblemente.

-oO ¿sacrificarte? Y crees que yo lo voy dejar- comento Kyo furioso

-!Dejarte el cuidado de Tooru a ti, es como dejarla en un tren si frenos en una bajada desde el monte Fuji o el nevado de Toluca ¬¬¡-

-Chicos... U- intento auto defenderse Tooru.

-¡No Tooru va conmigo OO!- dijo Kyo.

-¡No conmigo OO!- dijo Souma.

-Y esto es todos los días- comento Tooru para si mientras veía el cielo.

Así fue como comenzó la búsqueda de los 12 objetos del zodiaco chino ¿Kyo, Tooru y Yuki obtendrán los doce objetos?(Kyo: Mas nos vale sino perdemos la casa)¿Siempre estarán peleando el gato ye ratón? (Tooru¿Alguien sabe cuanto tiempo tardaron en pelearse Tom y Jerry?) ¿cuál es la perversa y verdadera razón por la cual Anna quiere los objetos de los héroes legendarios? (Yoh: Bueno Annita quiere eso objetos porque Puñetazo)(Anna: Callate ¬¬)(Yoh: como digas jefecita) ¿Realmente cuanto dinero Shigure le debe a Anna¿En que habrá gastado tanto dinero¿Lograra terminar esa novela? (Shigure: O Hellllppppp no quiero lavar trastes en este mugroso hotel)(Anna¿que dijiste! ¬¬)(Shigure: trabajo, trabajo, trabajo feliz ) Habrá alguna declaración para Tooru (Tooru¿alguien se me va declarar? O) (Yuki: pos quien sabe sonrojado)(Kyo: No debo hacer actos estupidos o... Ni dar chocolates... No hacer ositos de felpa... Ni poemas... No nada eso si no... ) ¿Kyo conocerá a Jackie-Chan? (Kyo: 0 También a Jade, al tío y a los demás personajes... )Estas y mas respuestas en el siguiente capitulo...

_**Continuara... **_

**

* * *

Notas de autor: **

Y tan, tan aquí se acabo el capitulo... Como ven este fic surgio por un extraña mezcla de cosas, como ver el aventuras de Jackie-chan por muchas horas, leer el primer tomo de firust basquet, muchas vacaciones, estrés universitario... Y demas traumas saben. Antes de que pase a decir mas voy darles una pequeña reseña de lo que son los heroes legendarios, por si algunos no sabe...

La tipa con quien se metio Shigure (espero que la hayan reconocido) es Anna Kyouyama quien estaba acompañada de su prometido Yoh Asakura, para quienes hayan visto Shaman King se les habra hecho muy conocidos. Y a los que no, Dont Worry, aquí tiene un rol muy digerible (o sea que no es necesario que hayan visto Shaman king).

Ahora enlistare a los heroes legendarios y 12 los objetos:

**El Conejo:** Una Mokona (para ser específicos la blanca) que es de la bruja dimensional Yuuko (para quienes han visto Tubasa o XXXholic ya sabrán quien es), ella es un poderosa bruja la cual es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo a cambio de algo muy valioso. ¿cómo lidiaran Yuki, Tooru y Kyo con esta mujer?

**La Rata: **Un Pikachu, para aquellos que vieron pokémon ha de saber quien es esta pequeña ratita amarilla la cual (como dicen en su serie) tendran que capturar (o robar) (Tooru¡pokeball ve O!)(Yuki: Honda, eso es para otro capitulo)

**El Mono: **El baculo creciente de Son Goku, como saben la historia de Goku (en un principio) se baso en la leyenda del rey mono. Y como todos conocen la historia de este personaje, no veo necesario mencionarlo ¿Acaso Kyo desafiara al hombre mas fuerte del mundo? (Kyo: No ves que no puedo ni ganarle a Yuki y quieres que rete al hombre mas fuerte del mundo ¿Acaso no has visto cuando se convierte súper dúper Saiyajin fase milochomil?... OO Pensándolo bien me puedo convertir en su discípulo)

**El Perro: **El Colmillo de Acero, la espada perteneciente al gran Inuyasha, como sabran inuyasha pertenece a la serie de Inuyasha (válgame la redundancia), este lindo personaje es un hombre mitad demonio que es muy fuerte, orgulloso y muy enojón pero también es tiene una lado bueno además de tener instintos caninos XD. ¿Lograran conseguir la espada de un forma pacifica? (Yuki: Yo creo que no) ¿Tendrán que hacer un viaje dimensional tiempo/espacio para encontrar a este personaje?(Tooru: Usaremos una maquina el tiempo como en "Volver al Futuro" O)(Shigure: No lo creo Tooru, lo mas probable es que se caigan en el pozo de un templo y resulte que este es una puerta espacio/tiempo y por pura casualidad da en el periodo Sengoku donde vive el tal Inuyasha)(Yuki: Pero es totalmente ilógico que un simple pozo sea capaz de llevarnos al pasado ¿no creen?)(Kyo¡No digan eso que me recuerda a la niña del Aro! XX)(Tooru: no te preocupes Kyo yo también pase por ese trauma)

**El Dragón: **El autógrafo de los Dragones del cielo y del mismisimo Kamui, como sabran Kamui Shirou es el personaje principal de la serie X-1999 de las Clamp. Pues la historia de este personaje es muy trágica (Si como que le matan a su novia en su cara y después su mejor amigo lo intenta matar TT). Para aquí lo intentare tomar de una forma no tan cruel y mas divertida (Tooru¿pero son un grupo de rock verdad?)(Kyo: El vocalista del otro grupo es tal Fuuma ¿no?).

**La serpiente: **El Cobra GT-500 de mi amada Rally Vincent. Creo que muy pocos conocen a Rally Vincent, bueno pues les contare un poco de ella. Rally es el personaje principal de la serie GunSmith Cat. Ella es una Caza recompensas (ósea que se encarga de seguir criminales y mandalos a la carcel y recibir mucho dinero por eso). Le gustan mucho las armas y tiene un negocio de eso llamado GunSmith... La principal carateritica de este chica es que muy lista y muy guapa, además de ser una experta y ama (si ama) todo lo que tenga que ver con armas. Es acompañada por su mejor amiga Minne May (una rubia chaparrita) experta en explosivos juntas combaten a los criminales en Chicago... Además que siempre persigue a su "Novio" Bean quien es "el conductor" . Bueno, se lo recomiendo a todos los que guste por chicas lindas, autos, persecuciones y accion policíaca.

**El Jabalí: **El pequeño P-chan de akane, como sabran P-chan es Ryouga ( o como se escriba) quien es el rival de Ranma, y el cual se trasforma en cerdito cuando lo toca el agua fria. ¿cómo lograran conseguir a este cerdito¿Acaso Akane y Ranma protegerá a su amigo¿Tooru se sentirá identificada con Akane¿Yuki conocerá las fosas de Yusenkio?

**El Caballo: **Pues como sabrán la armadura de Pegaso es Seiya ahora mis preguntas ¿cómo lograra obtenerla¿tendrán que hacer una estupida vuelta a Grecia para que les digan que el baboso de Seiya esta Japón?(Kyo: OO ¿están en Japón?) (Yuki: nos ahorramos los boletos )(Tooru: Pero eso quiere decir que compre boletos de primera fila para Grecia con los ahorro de toda mi vida y no vamos a ir )

**El gallo: **Una espada autografiada por Kenshin, Kenshi es el protagonista de su propio manga donde el debe enfrentar a los demonios y enemigos de pasado o mas bien de su pasado como el Batusai ( o como se escriba). En su aventura siempre esta salvando a su gritona novia Kaoru, pero como aquí es el tiempo actual... Lograr Tooru y compañía encontrar este Samurai (Tooru¡Miren¡En el periódico anuncian clases de espada impartidas por ese tipo!)(Kyo: Un problema menos faltan mas --U)

**El Toro: **El reloj del contrató de la vida de Rossete Christopher, bueno ella es el personaje principal de "Chrno Crusade" y siempre va acompañada de su inseparable novio demonio Chrno y se encargan de cazar de demonios en New York (Tooru¡DEMONIOS OO!) (Kyo: O LA NIÑA DE ARO NOOOO) (Yuki sosteniendo un libro que dice: _Exorcismos para idiotas por Miroku_ no se preocupen yo me encargare de ellos U)

**El Tigre: **La armadura viviente que acompaña al buen Ed de Full Metal Alquimia o (como se diga). Bueno pues la dicha armadura no es mas que el hermano de Ed, Alfonse Elric quien por intentar hacer cosas con la alquimia que no se deben hacer (digo que idiotas intentaría revivir a alguien con alquimia)(Ed y Al: Nosotros --U) perdió su cuerpo y confino su alma a una armadura... Ahora ¿Kyo y compañía lograran que Al los acompañe? O peor aun ¿podran entender por que una armadura puede hablar?.

**La oveja: **Un traje de Bontan que es algo asi como un oso mezclado con koala que es de Sagara Suske, uno de los personajes principales de Full metal Panic, una serie super divertida que trata de la vida de un ex militar de 18 años quien va en una prepa de Tokio pero que sabe como llevar la vida normal y creer que tiene que proteger a Kaname una chica quien le muestra que vivir en la cuidad no estar en guerra, toda esta enseñanza a base de golpe... Y golpes muy duros... Se las rocmiendo se reiaran mucho se los aseguro.

Bueno creo que es todo por hoy... Hasta el siguiente Capi, si les gusto y quiere decidir con quien los envio primero digamen por Rewin... Adiocin XP


End file.
